Heretofore, numerous food and beverage packages have been designed including compartments therein for accommodating prizes, gifts or the like for promotional purposes. Packages of this type have been in various forms.
A common type of such a package is one wherein the prize compartment is disposed within a container and the compartment is made accessible by removing a separate closure of the container to provide access to the prize compartment.
Other types of these packages include prize compartments which are accessible without removing the closure through separate access means in the package.
A need in the art exists for a food or beverage package wherein a prize compartment can be formed as an integral part of a closure for the associated container which houses the food or beverage product, which is tamper-proof when the closure is on the container, which has no possible contact or connection with the container's contents, and which can be readily opened to expose the prize or gift when the closure is removed from the container.